1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for forming and bonding a thermoplastic part from thermoplastic blanks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional method of manufacturing a complex part o thermoplastic material requires forming the component elements of the part into desired shapes and bonding the component elements together. The forming step entails heating thermoplastic blanks and, by means of a die, shaping the blanks and cooling the blanks to retain the desired shape. The bonding step entails heating the shaped component parts to melt temperature and fusing them together at the appropriate locations. Fusion bonding of preshaped thermoplastic parts presents a problem. It is necessary to heat the areas of the parts which are to be fused to melt temperature for a sufficient time to permit fusion under pressure. Such heating, however, must be carefully controlled to avoid delamination or loss of shape of the areas of the parts which are not to be bonded to other parts.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for manufacturing complex thermoplastic parts wherein the component parts are simultaneously shaped and fusion bonded in a manner which prevents delamination and provides dimensional stability to the component parts during fusion bonding.
Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.